Tomodachi
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Nunca tuviste a nadie, tu familia no te quería, en el colegio te molestaban, no tenias consuelo ni brazo en el cual llorar y desahogar tus penas. Pero todo cambio para ti cuando un par de ojos esmeraldas te vieron y en el rostro de la niña rubia ceniza se formo una sonrisa/-¿jugamos?-/MakaxChrona, Leve OOC, AU.


Un nuevo fic! Este fic lo quiero dedicar a dos personitas~

Khryztal Dark

Nitta Rawr (Rawr~)

Espero les guste, minna~

* * *

Soru Ita no me pertenece xD lol

* * *

**TOMODACHI**

_Nunca tuviste a nadie, tu familia no te quería, en el colegio te molestaban, no tenias consuelo ni brazo en el cual llorar y desahogar tus penas. Pero todo cambio para ti cuando un par de ojos esmeraldas te vieron y en el rostro de la niña rubia ceniza se formo una sonrisa/-¿jugamos?- te pregunto con una ancha sonrisa/-soy nueva aquí, mi padre es maestro y mi madre es abogada- te comento mientras comían/-¡Me gustas!- gritaste y ella te sonrió…/ MakaxChrona, Leve OOC, AU, Drabble._

* * *

Sola.

Siempre lo estuviste. No tienes a nadie que te apoye.

Nadie.

Nadie estuvo presente cuando te graduaste de kínder. Nadie estuvo presente cuando actuaste en kínder.

Nadie.

Solo te tenías a ti para consolarte.

Y ahora empiezas un nuevo clico escolar. Tus pies tiemblan de nervios y te abrazas al rosado conejo que reposaba en tus pálidas y delgadas manos.

Fuiste ubicada entre los primeros asientos, aquellas pequeñas sillas de color carmesí de barandales blancos.

Frente a ti estaba una mujer rubia y de ojos amarillos sonriente. Curiosamente tenía un parche en el ojo y su cabello era ondulado.

Te pareció hermosa y sonreíste.

Salieron al patio de juegos y te fuiste a refugiar bajo la sombra de un gran roble, era inmenso. Y sin querer recordar… a tu mente aparecieron como flashes las imágenes de tus ex compañeros molestándote. Haciéndote preguntar si todos este año seria así contigo.

Te sumergiste tanto en tu pensar que no sentiste pequeños pasos acercarse con sigilo hacia ti.

Levantaste tu mirar para toparte con unos ojos esmeraldas. Te parecieron hermosos. La niña de 6 años te sonrió y admiraste su cabello rubio cenizo atado en dos coletas, en su rostro se pintaba una carismática sonrisa.

-¿jugamos?- te pregunto la pequeña y tú simplemente meneaste tu cabeza balbuceando un incoherente "si"- Me llamo Maka Albarn-

-Chrona- dijiste y le sonreíste, hace tiempo no lo hacías- Chrona Gorgón-

-Me gusta tu nombre-

Te jalo de la muñeca y te llevo al patio de juegos.

Conociste a sus primas, Liz y Patty Thompson. Eran dos rubias de ojos azules. Conociste a su amiga, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. A pesar de que casi no sales nunca la viste en Death City.

-Chrona- Maka se acerco a ti, tomando entre sus pequeñas manos llenas de tierra su bolsón- ¿te acompaño a casa?- te sorprendiste e inmediatamente te sonrojaste

-c-claro…- emprendieron una caminata y decidiste preguntar- ¿eres… eres nueva… aquí…? Digo… en Death City…-

-si lo soy- dijo sonriente- mi padre es maestro y mi madre abogada, casi no pasan tiempo conmigo pero me divierto con mis peluches y visitando casas de los vecinos- te miro vacilante- ¿y tú?-

-siempre… siempre he vivido en Death City, mi… madre es doctora… no tengo padre… mi tía es modelo… y no tengo primas… solo un gato…-

-¡Un gato! Mis padres no me dejan tener mascotas ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Ragnarok-

-que nombre… es curioso y lindo-

-aquí vivo- señalaste una casa pintada de gris

-da miedo- murmuro la rubia y te miro- es genial-

Así pasaron los meses, empezaste a hacerte amiga de las tres rubias y la azabache. Las cinco vivían algo lejos. Si tu familia no se preocupa por ti ¿Qué te ha de importar? Tienes cuatro estupendas amigas.

A veces en lugar de llegar a la hora puntual a tu casa ibas a casa de Maka a jugar con sus muñecas, llevabas a Ragnarok a casa de Tsubaki para que ella jugara con él. Te gustaba jugar a las cebras y jirafas con Patty, te gustaba que Liz te enseñara las revistas de moda de su madre y te dijera que te quedaba bien y que no.

Saliste de tu monótona rutina.

Dejaste de lado las burlas de años anteriores, tus maestros eran buenos contigo, tus amigas eran inseparables, ahora no te sentías mal. No te sentías sola.

-Maka…- le llamaste, y tus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado. Maka te imito sonrojándose.

-¿si?- pregunto y tú te sentiste nerviosa

-quiero… quiero hablar contigo…- Maka asintió y se fueron al roble donde se conocieron.

El patio estaba vacío, solo estaban ella y tu.

-Maka… tu… tu…- balbuceaste- ¡Me gustas!- gritaste sonrojándote, Maka te sonrió.

-tú también me gustas Chrona- te sonrió y beso tu mejilla derecha- desde que te conocí me gustaste-

-¿en serio?- te sorprendiste

-¿Cuándo crezcamos te casarías conmigo?- te pregunto Maka mostrándote una flor rosada

-claro, Maka, te quiero-

Y ambas se abrazaron… sostuviste esa flor durante su abrazo.

* * *

¿Do you like it? XD vale no

¿Os gusto? uwu es corto lo se... ¿que puedo decir? me gusto la idea y BAM abri word...

¿Ya leyeron Soru Ita 111? ;o; MIERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TuT Salven a Chrona!

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
